Soul of My Soul: And Then There Were Two
by Ski October
Summary: /"There are two things in life for which you are never prepared: twins." - Josh Billings/ Companion series to 'Soul of My Soul', starring Jia and Akai.
1. birthday

_Well, hi there! More than a year after completing _Soul of My Soul_, I've come back with a sequel! More like an interlude, actually. The sequel drabble series will come later. Promise. I felt bad about not letting you guys get to know Jia and Akai, the twins born to Korra and Iroh at the end of _Soul_. So, after reading through the series again, I decided some attention for these two was long overdue. There will be ten drabbles total, to acquaint you with them, as well as Zuko, Roku, and Song. The actual sequel will be centered around these kids as they become young adults. I have no idea how many drabbles that one will have. We'll all be surprised, I suppose. Anyway, it's good to be back with you guys! Hopefully you'll enjoy this series as much_ Soul_._

**I OWN WHAT I OWN AND NOTHING MORE.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Spirits, they're five already?" Korra moans, sitting up in bed.

Beside her, Iroh chuckles. "It appears so. This is the first year they actually know it's their birthday."

"Good La, this is going to happen every year now."

"Yes, probably." Iroh kisses her temple. "Don't fret."

"Easier said than done." Korra throws back the covers and crawls out of bed, taking a moment to stretch. "Better go feed the little monsters before they wreck the kitchen." She makes her way to the front of the brownstone, trailing Iroh's raspy laughter in her wake.

Arriving in the kitchen, Korra finds her twins seated at the table in a mockery of patience – she can see them squirming in their chairs – while Zuko stands off to the side, watching them with keen seven-year-old eyes. Korra laughs, bemused. "What've we got here?"

All eyes snap to her and Jia complains loudly, "Zuko made us sit down!"

Korra cocks a brow, pretending to be concerned(not that she is; it's a relief to find the kitchen intact). "Is this true?"

Zuko nods severely. "Yes. They were trying to make breakfast, but you said we're not allowed to do that."

"That is exactly right." She ruffles Zuko's hair affectionately and looks at her twins. "You guys know the rules – no messing around in the kitchen without an adult."

"But it's our birthday!" Akai pouts.

"That doesn't mean you get to break all the house rules."

Jia frowns. "But that's what Uncle Bolin said."

_Ah. Of course._ "Yes, well, remind me to have a talk with Uncle Bolin at your party this afternoon."

"I will!" Zuko chirps, crawling into his own chair. He's grown into quite the little helper. "What're you gonna make?"

"I was thinking lychee pancakes and moon peach juice. How's that sound?"

"That sounds excellent." The deep voice draws the attention of four pairs of eyes, and Iroh smiles at the sight of his family before him. "Pity they're too young for fire flakes."

"Daddy!" Jia grins so wide Korra thinks the little girl might crack her face and giggles when Iroh scoops her up.

"Good morning, princess," he murmurs, nuzzling her cheek. "Happy birthday."

Akai, not to be forgotten, tugs on Iroh's pant leg. "Daddy, it's my birthday, too!"

In a flash, Iroh snatches the little boy up, so that he is holding both twins. "I know. You are both growing so fast, I don't know what to do."

"You can put them back in their chairs so they can eat breakfast," Korra quips, stirring the pancake batter. She adds heaps of lychee nuts, as well as some berries - a little something extra to indulge the twins. "If you get them too riled up they won't eat."

"Mother has spoken," Iroh intones gravely, setting them back in their chairs. He sets about brewing tea, pausing every so often to pepper Korra with kisses. Korra flips the last pancake onto the platter and sets the food on the table, then the glasses of moon peach juice. She takes the seat next to Iroh, who pours her a cup of oolong, and they briefly thank the spirits for their meal.

Despite their being riled up, the twins have no trouble laying waste to the birthday pancakes before them. They actually finish eating before everyone else. There was little conversation and when all of them had finished, Korra takes the children to get ready while Iroh stays to clean up the mess.

Zuko is easier to dress than the twins, both of whom like to drag out every single item of clothing they own, and then change their minds a million times before they find something they want to wear. Korra briefly entertains the notion of indulging them on their birthday, but ultimately chooses their clothes for them, saying the outfits are special birthday outfits.

Finally, Korra herself is able to get dressed and she does this quickly. She pulls a wool shirt and pants from the wardrobe and tugs them on; runs a comb through her unruly hair and topknots it. Iroh is standing in the bathroom shaving week-old stubble and Korra runs the water to brush her teeth. Nearly twenty minutes later, everyone is ready and Korra makes sure the kids have their coats and at long last they are out the door.

All the little ones, even Zuko, excitedly take off down the boardwalk when the ferry dock comes into view, but Korra has no trouble reigning them in with her voice. The ride to Air Temple Island is brief, even with the children hanging off the railing. When they dock on the island, Korra doesn't stop them from running off this time. She can see Tenzin waiting up ahead.

"Well," she sighs, smiling. "Ready for another birthday?"

Iroh wraps an arm around her and draws her into his side. "I think I can manage."

.

.

.

.

"_Bolin, hey! Let's talk about you telling my kids it's okay to break my rules."_


	2. bond

_And I'm back! Starting today, I will be updating this series once a week, from Friday to Friday. Friday is the only day I have no classes so I thought it would be the best day for this. Special thanks to _Blue-Winter-Angel _for beta-reading this for me. Seriously, guys, she is so happy that I'm writing these drabbles. She kills me. So, here you get a bit of Jia action. I'm currently writing chapter five of this series, but after that I'm out of ideas. I can manage, but if you guys have anything you want to see these kids do - they're ages 5-10 in this series - drop me a review and leave your prompt request(s)! I'd love to hear from you._

_In the meantime, enjoy the drabble!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jia had a gift.

She had a connection to animals that could only be described as spiritual. There was something about her that drew animals to her like moths to a flame. She could calm even the most riled beast and make friends with it. From the time she could crawl, Jia had Naga following her everywhere; when she was six, she climbed trees with lemurs. She was always bringing stray cats and dogs back to the brownstone. Often Korra or Iroh would find a wounded bird in Jia's room, tucked into a makeshift nest. Everyone had lost count of how many times she had "adopted" Pabu.

What really took the cake, however, was the day she met Ryu. Ryu was one of three year-old bison calves living on Air Temple Island. He was a bit of runt, smaller and slower than the others. He didn't play with them often and his flying wasn't the best. Often he was left alone to meander around the orchards. This is where Jia finds him.

Being the only nonbender among her siblings and friends, Jia often feels left out of things. Only Asami, Pema, and Rohan can relate to her, but they've all had time to settle into themselves and be happy with the way they are. Being seven, Jia hasn't had that opportunity, so while her brothers are training she finds herself walking among the trees, petting lemurs and bison. Ryu is curled up in a patch of dry winter grass, sulking to himself.

Jia is curious. Ryu is curious.

She approaches him carefully, sitting cross-legged in front of him. They regard each other silently for a time, each taking the other in thoroughly. Then Jia smiles.

"Uncle Tenzin says your name is Ryu. Are you alone out here? Are you not like the other sky bison?"

A soft, sad grunt is her answer. Jia nods sympathetically. "Me, too. I can't bend fire or water. There's nothing for me to do while everyone else is training."

Ryu whuffles his lips over her hair in what Jia perceives as a gesture of comfort. "Thanks. Sometimes it would be nice if I had a friend who understood." Her face brightens then, as though she has had an epiphany. "Do you want to be friends?"

Ryu groans, perking up some. A long, slimy lick to the face is answer enough for Jia.

"This is great, we'll do all sorts of things together. Uncle Tenzin says your flying needs work, but I know you'll be awesome. Then we can go anywhere. Hm. I don't think Mommy and Daddy will let me take you home, though. You'll have to stay here on the island."

Ryu makes an exaggerated noise and Jia giggles. "I'll visit you all the time, though. Don't worry."

They cuddle up next to each other, a sense of contentment settling over them. Jia strokes Ryu's fur tenderly. She feels the beginnings of joy seep into her small heart.

"We'll be best friends."

.

.

.

.


End file.
